Imaging systems, such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, may include a patient support table configured to support the body of a patient (or other object to be imaged). The patient support table may include one or more rotatable boards positioned along opposite sides of the patient support table, sometimes referred to as armboards. Each armboard may normally be in a fully lowered position relative to a top portion of the patient support table, and each armboard may be rotated separately into a partially raised position in order to provide additional support for the body of the patient or a rotated into a fully raised position in order to prevent a movement of the patient away from the table.
In order to adjust the position of the armboards, an operator of the patient support table typically actuates a handle of the corresponding armboard while pulling the armboard upward or pushing the armboard downward. Actuation of the handle releases a locking mechanism of the armboard from a detent, thereby enabling rotation of the armboard relative to the patient support table. Each armboard is typically configured to lock into three different positions: a fully lowered position, a partially raised position, and a fully raised position.